In distributed session initiation protocol (SIP) call processing environments, managing call parking may provide design challenges. For example, locating and retrieving a parked call, managing parking calls, and park code allocation/reallocation in a distributed SIP environment may be difficult using conventional approaches.
In one conventional approach, extensions to SIP for event state publication can be utilized, as found in IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force) RFC 3903. SIP is also an IETF standard (RFC 3261). All relevant portions of both RFC 3261 and RFC 3903 are incorporated by reference herein.